Senna
by Netsu Miji
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are happily married, but their daughter Senna died. What would happen if they found that she was still alive? I made Senna Ichigo and Rukia's daughter, if you look at her she kinda looks like she would be.
1. Chapter 1

"Flying High Into the clear blue sky

Has left your wings fragile."-Unknown

_Ichigo was struggling to escape from the doctors that mistook his body as dead. "I'm fine, let me go!" he complained "Sir we need you stay calm." said one of the doctors "What? I'm fine!" he complained again and started fighting harder. Finally Rukia reached in and pulled him out "I assure you that he's fine." she excused him and dragged him away. "Wait! At least let us check his breathing." another doctor cried out, but Rukia ignored him. Ichigo and Rukia had been married for 19 years. They married when Ichigo was 19. Ichigo was about 38 now yet surprisingly hadn't seemed to age very much. He looked like he was 25 at best. He got up and started walking next to her. "Thanks, I owe you one." he thanked Rukia. "You owe me five, but who's counting?" she retorted. They continued walking through town and went down to a restuaurant to get something to eat. "You need to be more careful when your using that pass." she said "That's the third time this week that I've had to pull you away from a bunch of doctors." she complained "Is it really more important for me to keep away from doctors than to kill hollows?" he shot back. "Point taken." she admitted defeat._

They left the restuaurant and saw a strange ghost-like soul wandering the streets. "What the hell is that?" asked Ichigo "I don't know, do you think its a plus soul?" she asked back "Could be." he said pulling out his substitute pass. "Use Kon for God's sake." she complained. He obeyed and swallowed the mod soul. He walked up the 'ghost' and tapped its forehead with the hilt of his zanpakuto. Nothing happened. Ichigo noticed many more of the 'ghosts' wondering around the streets. "Their not hollows or souls." Ichigo called to Rukia. Ichigo studied one closely, Rukia walked up behind him and watched. "It seems harmless, almost stupid." he commented chuckling, Rukia only rolled her eyes. Suddenly they heard someone yell "Bankai!" and a tornado came down destroying the 'ghosts'. Ichigo and Rukia turned and looked to where the voice came from "Stop, their not hollows." yelled Ichigo who suddenly froze. The zanpakuto, and the voice were both familiar. He looked at who was using Bankai. It couldn't be, but...it was. Ichigo's eyes went wide "Senna?" he said in a confused voice. "What? Senna's gone Ichigo." said Rukia in a sad voice. "But..." said Ichigo pointing at the soul reaper. Rukia's eyes widened and they both ran up to the soul reaper.

-Flash Back-

Ichigo and Rukia were training with their daughter Senna. She was becoming very strong very fast. She had been able to hold her own against both Rukia and Ichigo all at once. "Nice job Senna!" commented Ichigo after she cracked Zangetsu down the middle. Senna was 14 at the time and was just like her dad, she had a naturally strong spirit pressure and learned fast, maybe even faster. Rukia taught her to use kido while Ichigo trained her to gain bankai. "You still have a long way to go before you reach bankai though." "I know, but al that means is that I have train harder." she said cheerfully.

That was just like her, pumped up and ready for anything.

She suddenly felt a hollow. "There's a hollow coming." she warned. She was right as a large spider like hollow with bladed feet appeared. Ichigo and Rukia went after it. "Stay there Senna, we'll take care of this." said Rukia who went to attack the hollow who blocked her with one of its blades. Senna watched as her parents fought the raging hollow. Each time one of them was cut, Senna became filled with worry. When Rukia took a deep slice that left a large gash on her stomach, Senna was filled with rage. She drew her zanpakuto and activated bankai. She used the tornado to rip the spider apart. Ichigo and Rukia watched in amazement. After the hollow was killed she sheathed her zanpakuto "Way to go Senna!" yelled Ichigo in amazement. They went to take Rukia to Orihime. But that hollow wasn't finished, while it disentegrated it shot one of its blades over to Ichigo "No!" cried Senna who quickly drew her zanpakuto and jumped in front of the blade in an attempt to block it. The blade broke her Zanpakuto and pierced her stomach. "SENNA!" yelled Ichigo as the blade faded away. Senna let out pained whimpers and fell to the ground. She bled out fast and within minutes was fading away herself. "I did it.I saved you." she said as she completely faded away. Ichigo cried for the first time since his mom died, he cried along with Rukia.

Byakuya, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Hitsuguya, Uryu, Shunsui, Jushiro, and even old man Yamamoto came to Senna's funeral. They all knew her as if she were their own. Ever since then, Ichigo refused to have another child for he believed that he could never love anothr child like he did Senna.

-End Flash Back-

"Senna, you're alive." said Ichigo with joy, yet he couldn't help but feel that something was different about her. "Of course I'm alive, but...How do you know me?" she asked "Don't you remember us?" asked Rukia worriedly "I'm sorry, I don't remember you." she answered. Just as he suspected, she didn't remember them.


	2. Chapter 2

"And now I can see those folded wings are making you feel tired

Don't try to force a smile for anybody else

But don't forget that it's okay to smile for yourself."-Unknown

Rukia and Ichigo just stared plainly at their daughter, the teenage girl that they thought to be dead. Ichigo called Rukia over and whispered to her "She doesn't remember us. Why doesn't she remember us?" he asked "I don't know, should we take her to Urahara?" she asked him "Maybe, but how will we get her to come with us?" he asked in a slightly excited yet dissappointed voice "Easy," she responded and turned to Senna "Senna, we need you to come with us. I promise that we'll answer all of your questions as long as you do." she politely asked Senna. Senna stood there and thought for a moment before she finally answered. "Alright, but only because I feel like I can trust you for some reason." she answered cheerfully. Ichigo had missed her pumped up and excited personality. He could feel a tingle of excitement for having her alive. But then he had a more troubling thought. Why is she alive? She died right in front of him nearly 5 years ago. It had been 5 long years since he even heard her sweet voice.

He regained focus and continued with their current mission. They took Senna to Urahara and knocked on the door. Ichigo could hear his clogs knocking on the floor as he approached the door. When he finally opened the door he looked tired and groggy, like he had just woken up. "Yes what do you need?" he asked them sleepily. He looked down and saw a sight for sore eyes, his specifically widening in surprise. He finally regaind his senses "Come in, come in!" he quickly demanded. When they got to the main room Urahara asked to speak with Ichigo and Rukia in private. At hearing their names, Senna put on a face like she just had Deja Vu. "How is she here?" he asked in a hushed yell "We don't know, but isn't it great? We have her back, she's alive again!" said Rukia in tears of joy. Urahara couldn't help but feel happy for the two. "Anyway, why did you come to me? Did you need somebody to brag to?" he asked. "No, she doesn't remember us or anything?" answered Ichigo in an annoyed voice. "Is that so?" said Urahara who had started thinking for a moment. "I believe that the fourth division has begun making memory kido." he said suddenly "Unfortunately, they may only be used under Captain Yamamoto's supervision." he added. "Good, so there might be a chance that we can regain her memory?" asked Rukia excitedly "Yes but didn't you hear me? Yamamoto has to give permission and supervise it. Plus how do you know that's really Senna?" asked Urahara. Ichigo and Rukia knew that even Yamamoto couldn't turn down helping Senna. He thought of her as a treasure to the soul society, mainly beacause she was the only soul reaper in existence that was born a soul reaper. Him and Senna had bonded over time and he eventually began to think of her as a grand daughter. Surely he would allow this if it was for Senna. But Urahara had a point. What if she wasn't Senna, just a look alike or something? "We'll get a DNA test." Rukia thought of the solution.

Urahara and Ichigo agreed that it was the best way to know. Urahara opened a gate to the soul society and they headed out with Senna following. "Why do I feel like I know you two?" asked Senna suddenly "Probably because you do, or used to." answered Rukia sadly. Senna stayed quiet after that since she felt like she offended Rukia somehow. They entered the soul society gates and walked in the direction of the Squad 4 barracks. On their way there they noticed many other shinigami staring and whispering as they walked by. They stared at Senna, which made sense since she was well known around the soul society for being a 'Treasure' and deceased granddaughter of Captain Yamamoto, although they were never genetically related in any way. Only a few people knew that they weren't. They finally arrived at the squad 4 barracks and were greeted by Isane. "Hello Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara and..." Isane gasped when she saw Senna. "What do you need?" she asked after a moment "We need to see Unohana about your new memory kido." answered Rukia "Sure thing." said Isane as she ran for Unohana's office. She returned with Unohana a moment later. She brought them into her office. "Now how may I help you?" she asked "We came here to see about your new memory kido. Do you have one that can bring back memories?" asked Rukia "Of course we do. What do you need it for?" she asked. Rukia simply looked back at Senna "She's alive?" Unohana asked in surprise "Yes...But she has none of her memories." responded Rukia "I will gladly request permission from Captain Yamamoto." she said generously "But first we want to get a DNA test to be sure that she actually is our daughter." interupted Ichigo. "Yes of course." said Unohana signaling for DNA extraction tools. She took some blood from Rukia, Ichigo, and Senna.

A few minutes later she came back with the results. "The results are...Positive!" said Unohana. Ichigo and Rukia hugged Senna, who they had forgotten did not currently know who they were. "So...You're my parents?" she asked smiling. Ichigo nodded, and Senna looked at her parents' features. She could tell that they were her parents, she could see her own brown eyes in Ichigo's and her dark purple hair was from Rukia. "Now to gain permission." added Unohana.

They walked into the office of Captain Yamamoto. "Captain Yamamoto? We would like permission to use our new memory kido." said Unohana. "For what reason do you want permission to use these kido?" he asked. Ichigo and Rukia walked in followed by Senna. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the sight. Even the head captain didn't see it coming, his 'grand daughter' was alive, standing before him. "What kido do you wish to use for Senna?" he asked in a dumstruck voice. "The memory regain kido, #343." answered Unohana. "Very well, permission granted." he said and stood up. They headed for the training grounds.

Unohana stood in front of Senna and began the spell. "Of times lived and not remembered, of expieriences passed and gone forever, bakudo #343, Menime!" she said causing a green light to shine on Senna's head. After a few moments the light dimmed and faded away. Senna got up and looked at Rukia and Ichigo. "Mom, Dad?" she said. Ichigo and Rukia smiled and ran up to her and hugged her tight. They did it, they brought her ack completely. There was just one question left. How was she alive again?

Read, review repeat, THAT'S IT. FOCUS!


	3. Chapter 3

"Your sweet voice, didn't always seem to hurt me

Now I hear it every day, the pain engulfs me."-Unknown

Senna sat at the dinner table and waited for Rukia to bring her breakfast. She had been alive for a week, and they had asked a lot of questions. She figured that they would so that they could make sure she remembered everything. She was caught off guard when Ichigo asked "Do you remember the day you died?" she sat silently for a moment remembering the pain in her stomach, the pain of her organs being ripped apart and her spine broken leaving a hole from her stomach to her back. "Yeah, that was the first time I ever saw you cry." she said sadly. Ichigo blushed "I really hope its the last." he said. "What's it like being dead?" asked Rukia as she brought a stack of pancakes to the table. "It starts out dark and sad, but as you begin to learn you can materialize things from your imagination." she answered "Well just out of curiousity, what did you materialize?" asked Ichigo. Senna blushed "You guys of course." she answered causing Ichigo and Rukia to smile. "I guess that's enough questions for one morning." said Ichigo.

Ichigo could feel a Menos approaching, and he knew everyone else in the room could too. "I'll go get the Menos." said Ichigo, Senna offered to come "I'll come with you." "NO! Uh...No." he bursted out causing Senna to jump back. He put a hand on her shoulder "I can take care of it alone." he said. He went out the door in the direction of the hollow. Senna looked over to her mother "Why did he get so mad mom?" she asked worriedly. "He's not mad, he's just more protective of you. We already lost you once. We don't need to lose you again." she answered. "I guess I understand." Senna responded heading to her room. She was changing into her school uniform when Rukia walked in, she was still in her panties and bra. "Senna, you don't have to worry about not being able to fight again. I'll talk to your dad about it." she reassured her about her unmentioned worry. "Thanks mom. But can you get out of here?" she said covering herself "Fine." Rukia responded. She was completely sure she was struck with that terrible memory when she saw the scar on her stomach where that hollow stabbed her. She left and closed the door.

Ichigo returned a few moments later and went into the living room where Rukia was waiting. Ichigo hated it when she waited for him in the living room, it always meant that she wanted to talk about something. "What do you want now Rukia?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "I want to talk about Senna." she replied. He was suddenly all-ears. Anything that had to do with Senna was important to him, especially now since she had just come back. "What about her?" he asked "Nothing important, just that she doesn't like when you try to keep her safe." she said "What does that mean?" he asked confusedly "She doesn't want you to not let her fight." she re-worded her last sentence. "I just want to keep her safe, from letting _it_ happen again." he responded remembering Senna being stabbed by the blade. "I know and she understands that, but she doesn't want to be completely useless. She wants to make it up to you." she complained "Make what up to me?" he asked confusedly again. "Her dying. She made you cry that day, and for some reason that alone is making her feel really bad." she explained. Ichigo thought for a moment and finally answered "Alright, I'll let her continue to fight. But only if I'm near by to help." he negotiated. Senna listened from the stairs behind the living room. She silently said "Yes!" to herself and ran back to her room to get her backpack and go to school.

"By guys, I'm going to school." Senna yelled to her parents and ran out the door. Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out Kon. "What are you doing?" complained Rukia "I'm just making sure she stays safe." he said swallowing the mod came out of his body in his shinigami uniform, he turned to Kon. "You make sure my body stays safe, and for God's sake don't mess with Rukia." he ordered him. "Sure thing." he replied. Ichigo left the house and Rukia went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Kon followed her, he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Go away Kon." said Rukia reaching in her pocket in case he didn't. "Oh come on Rukia, Ichigo doesn't have to know." he replied. That did it. Rukia pulled out her glove, put it on and punched Kon out of Ichigo's body. The mod soul bounced around the room and Rukia caught him. "I know just what to do with you." she said putting him into the dish-washer and turning it on.

Ichigo followed Senna silently. He travelled on the roof tops until she reached the school safely. Satisfied he began returning back home when he heard a loud voice. "I see that you are enjoying having your daughter back. Enjoy it while it lasts, you won't have her much longer." they said. "Who is that?" said Ichigo searching the area until he saw a tall pale man with bright blue eyes. He had long white hair. "What do you mean I won't have her much longer?" he asked the man. "I mean that she won't be alive much longer while I'm here." the man threatened and then dissappeared. Ichigo was in shock, now he knew his daughter was this guy's target. He had to be on his toes and around her at all times, or else he might lose her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"The power in my hand was gained for her sake."-Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo stood on the roof of Senna's school, waiting for any form of danger. He was remembering how that man looked, white hair and blue eyes. He kept an eye out for anyone that looked like that. He could feel her spiritual pressure from where he was. She was moving to her final class. "Great, almost done for today." he anxiously waited for her school day to end. He had been guarding her for four weeks from that white haired bastard. He could remember his words "_She won't be alive much longer while I'm here._" he threatened his daughter, his little Senna, he said that he would kill her. Why? What reason would he have to harm her?

Senna finally came out of school and she looked directly at him. Ichigo tried to hide but Senna came up to him in her shinigami form. "Dad, why are you following me?" she asked, Ichigo looked at her and said "No reason, I just want to make sure your safe." he looked nervous and Senna knew he was lying, but she could also sense the hint of truth that lingered in his studdering voice. "Okay, lets go home." she said watching him closely.

On their way home Senna noticed that her dad was looking in all directions as they walked down the sidewalk. "Dad, are you okay?" she asked him causing him to jump "Oh...Nothing, I just..." he couldn't come up with a good excuse and continued walking. They finally got home, Senna went up to her room and Ichigo went toward Rukia "Hey, we need to talk." he said pulling her into the living room by the arm. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed voice, but changed her expression changed when she saw the fear in his eyes. "Someone's after Senna." he said in a hushed yell. "What?! Are you sure?" she asked in a panicked voice "Yes, he threatened to kill her a month ago!" he almost yelled at her "Why are you just now telling me this?" she asked in an angry and panicked tone. "I don't know, I panicked...I mean she could die! I didn't think to tell you." he yelled at her.

Senna heard them yelling and came half way down the stairs and listened silently. "Okay, okay. Keep guarding her, but you can't tell her she's in danger. She'll be worried and paranoid like you are." said Rukia. Senna stood there and wondered what she meant. What did she mean by " She's in danger."? She walked back up to her rrom and decided to work on her homework. Once she was halfway done with her last assignment it was midnight. She was tired and she was finally done. Suddenly she could have sworn she felt a high amount of spiritual pressure. She looked over to her window and saw two glowing blue orbs shining in the black night. They disappeared a moment later. She kept staring at the window in fright and finally decided that it must be her imagination and went to bed. She could feel a heavy gaze over her as she slept and kept looking over to her window, like a little kid looking at their dark creepy closet.

-1 day later-

Ichigo waited for Senna to get out of school patiently. He stared out in the distance as if he expected something to come from the lake that he was staring at. He looked at his watch, it was 2:55 in the afternoon, almost time for her to come out. Suddenly he could feel her spiritual pressure heading toward him as if through the roof. There was an explosion from the center of the rooftop of the school that knocked Ichigo back.

His nightmare came true, once the smoke and dust cleared he saw the man that threatened Senna. He had Senna thown over his shoulder. "Put me down! Let me go!" he could hear her screaming in fear. She violently kicked and hit him, she kicked him in the face. He picked her up and wrapped his arm around her throat, she tried to pry his arm off of her. He looked at Ichigo and saw him swing his zanpakuto at his torso. The man dodge just in time for Ichigo to fly by him. The man drew his zanpakuto and slashed Ichigo down his back, causing him to bleed tremendously. "DAD!" Senna screamed reviving Ichigo instantly. Ichigo spun around and swung at the man, but he was gone. "No, no no no no no." he panicked and searched the sky for him.

Ichigo couldn't find him, causing him to panic more. Suddenly he calmed down and summoned spirit ribbons. There was ten white ribbons a crimson ribbon and two red ribbons. The two red ribbons and crimson ribbon all pointed towrd his house. He was after Rukia too. He flash stepped to his house and was met with a horrifying sight. His house was almost completely wiped out, he searched for Rukia and Senna with no luck. He saw a small green bead laying in the middle of the rubble. He picked it up and found that it was kon. He put in the stuffed lion and asked without hesitation "Where are they? What happened?" Kon came alive and answered. "A big white-haired guy destroyed the house and took Rukia, he had Senna! He ran off with them toward the bridge." Ichigo remembered staring at the lake below the bridge, remembered that it drew his attention like a magnet. He flash stepped over the bridge and found nothing.

He summoned the spirit ribbons again. Their ribbons led to under the lake. Ichigo was confused, why were they under water, he would drown too. He felt their spirit energy and headed under the lake, after a few seconds he felt dry land and cool air. He looked around and saw a desert like land. He saw a pillar of black slime, Senna an Rukia were stuck in the center. He ran over and pulled them out with all of his might. once they were out he asked in a panicked voice "Are you okay?!" Rukia's eyes widened and yelled "Look out!" and Ichigo instictively drew his zanpakuto and blocked his back. He turned around and saw the man standing there with their blades meeting. "I see you've decided to join us." he said backing up. Ichigo stood up and glared at him with hate.

"Before I kill you, I want to ask why you want to kill my family." said Ichigo. The man stared in equal hate "First allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kaytren Edija. You killed me!" he stated. Ichigo stared in confusion "I did?" he asked "Well actually it was your little whore." Kaytren said pointing at Senna. "Who are you calling a whore you bastard?" yelled Senna. Ichigo noticed that Kaytren's mask looked like a spider's eyes. He then remembered Senna killing a spider like hollow moments before she died.

"So that was you?" said Ichigo, his anger growing intensley. Kaytren was the one that killed Senna. "Wait, if your dead then what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked confused again. "I am a special hollow, I had a back up life that detatched when I died and it escaped to the Valley of Screams, where we are now, and began absorbing these blanks." Ichigo looked back and saw millions of the ghost-like spirits. "Unfortunately they aren't very strong so I had to absorb them for years before they fueled me to be a vasto lorde." Kaytren kept explaining "And then I invented suridoi, the hollow form of kido and used a special one on you, I brought back your precious daughter." Ichigo was caught by surprise, he brought her back? "My plan was to bring back your daughter and let you keep her for a time before I kidnapped her and your wife and brought them here, you would follow and I could kill them right in front of you, but you came a bit too early and rescued them. So I guess I have to kill you first." Kaytren finally finished and pointed his zanakuto at Ichigo.

They both attacked at once and their blades met, sending a wave of spirit energy. Ichigo was filled with complete rage, he slashed Kaytren's chest. Kaytren kicked him back and swung at him horizontally. Ichigo limboed dodged the blade narrowly, Kaytren tried to sweep his legs from under him. Ichigo took advantage of his position and did a back flip to avoid the leg sweep and landed on his feet. Kaytren made a final attempt and tried to stab Ichigo's chest. Senna had a flash back of when it happened and jumped in front of the blade and drew her zanpakuto.

"NO!" yelled Ichigo who grabbed Senna and spun around. Senna looked back at her father and saw the blade sticking out of his chest. "Never...Again." he said panting. Ichigo stood up and Kaytren pulled his blade out of Ichigo and stared in horror. Ichigo turned around as if nothing happened to him and shot his zanpakuto at Kaytren's chest. Kaytren drew his zanpakuto and tried to block it, but his blade was broken by Ichigo's and the zanpakuto pierced his chest.

Kaytren fell to his knees and grinned, "You fool, did you really think that was all? I have a plan B, when I die the suridoi will wear off and your daughter will vanish into thin air." and with that he let out his dying breath and fell dead on the ground. Ichigo turned to see Senna, her foot slowly began turning into a white energy. It was slow but it would take her eventually. Senna called Ichigo over and asked for a favor. "Would you take me to the hill one last time?"

-Epilogue-

Ichigo carried Senna to the top of sokyoku hill, the place they always went when they wanted time alone. Rukia was too heartbroken to come along. Ichigo carried her bridal style to the top of the hill. The other shinigami watched as Senna slowly disentgrated. They reached the top of the hill and Ichigo layed her down on her back and he did the same right next to her. They looked at the starry night sky. Ichigo looked over to her, at this point only her upper half remained. She began to sing an old song that her Ichigo sang to her to calm her down when she was sad or worried. She sang:

"_Flying high into the clear blue sky_

Has left your wings fragile

And now I can see those folded wings folded wings are making you feel tired

Don't try to force a smile for anybody else

But don't forget that its okay to smile for yourself

Your sweet voice, didn't always seem to hurt me

Now I hear it every day, the pain engulfs me."

Ichigo couldn't hold back any more and hugged her, tears flowing down his cheeks. Senna had a sad expression on her face. Ichigo straightened himself up and took her hand. She could still see tears welled up in his eyes. He could feel Senna's hand disappearing. He stared at her eyes and her face slowly disappeared. Her left eye, the only one left, stared at him and as the white slowly covered it and faded away the last of her body, he heard and echo of Senna's voice that said: "Don't cry."

Ichigo watched the white energy float away into the sky "Goodbye, Senna."

To be continued...


End file.
